1. Technical Field
This application relates to processing of object tracking data and, more particularly, to fusing and processing multiple types of tracking data, such as electronic intelligence (ELINT) and radar tracking data, for an object being tracked.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Objects can be detected remotely by various forms of detection technology. For example, electronic intelligence (ELINT) technology can include one or more types of passive sensors which can be used to detect emissions from a variety of electronic objects, such as cellular telephones or other devices. By gathering ELINT data from a source or emitter over time, an ELINT track of the emitter can be developed. Some objects or targets may have multiple emitters of ELINT information. As a result, multiple ELINT tracks can be developed for a single target.
Radar technology can also be used to detect range, bearing and/or motion (velocity and/or direction of motion) of an object. Over time, radar tracks for objects can also be obtained.
As noted above, multiple ELINT tracks can be associated with the same object or target. Also, it is common that ELINT tracks will provide bearing or direction information, but no range or motion information. Thus, by itself, ELINT track information is often ambiguous with regard to the object being tracked. In contrast, radar systems can typically provide range, bearing and motion information for remote objects. However, certain desirable information in ELINT tracks, such as, for example, the identity of the object, cannot by obtained from radar track information.